


Hospital

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Everything's changed...
Kudos: 4





	Hospital

Lucy sat up in the bed, alone in her room for once. She’d been deemed well enough to not constantly be bombarded with doctors and nurses. She’d heard things, when they thought she was unconscious or sleeping or just too out of it to pay attention.

Smoke inhalation.

Repressed memories.

Orphan.

She hadn’t been given any privacy to properly grieve yet. She wasn’t quite sure if it had even really sunk in. She just felt numb.

The door opened to admit a stranger- an old man, his hair and beard as white as the robes he wore. He looked like a wizard, or a priest of some sort. _Wizard_ , she decided, when she got a closer look at the staff he carried. He had warm, kind eyes, and a gentle smile, and she found herself immediately trusting him. “Who are you?”

“My name is Vitruvius,” he introduced himself, and her eyes went wide. “Your parents asked me to be your mentor.”

“Yeah,” she murmured. “I remember.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your family.” She didn’t respond. “The doctors say you’re well enough to be released now. I brought some of your clothes for you.” He held out a bag, and she took it, peering inside. She sucked in a breath, taking in all the bright, cheerful colors.

She needed some black.

“Once you’re ready, we can go,” he continued. Lucy simply nodded. Vitruvius let himself out without another word, leaving her to her thoughts. With a sigh she picked out the outfit she found the least offensive to her senses and got dressed, then made her way out into the hallway where the wizard still waited for her. “Are you ready, my child?” he asked.

“Yes.”


End file.
